Rote Feste Landstraße
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: Cute little thing Ship and I write instead of doing classwork...Roy and Ed are getting married!RoyEd, Elricest and possible other pairings later...READ AND REVIEW!
1. Proposal

Title: Rote Feste Landstraße

Authors: Co written by GalacticHitchhiker42 (me), Fullmetalwhorething (Ship) and a little bit by Cool-Chick

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Romance—will be humour soon

Warning: Slashiness!

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Apology: INCREDIBLY OOC!

Chapter 1

The day was ending soon and the aquarium was about to close. The lights in the halls slowly went out, leaving only the tanks lights on.

Roy and Ed stopped walking at the shark tank. Ed put his head to the glass, ignoring the line a foot away and the sign saying "Do Not Cross The Yellow Line."

"You're observant today," Roy said, shaking his head slowly as his eyes watched the sharks swim by.

"Can I have a shark? They're so cute."

"You're beginning to sound like your brother," Roy said, laughing, "You won't even let Alphonse have a cat…do you really expect to keep a shark in your dorm?"

"I guess not," he said with an embarrassed laugh, "though I'd like to own one someday.

A large Requiem Shark swam slowly past, a small school of Remoras following close behind. "They are very beautiful," Roy said wistfully, placing his hand on the glass (and also ignoring the sign).

Ed sighed and leaned his back against Roy's chest. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed.

"I love you…" Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

Ed lifted his head and replied, "I love you, too," before Roy captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Roy?" Ed said questioningly, "how come you brought me here, I thought you hated the Aquarium?"

Roy smiled and shook his head, "Have you forgotten already, Edward?" He said, "It was shortly after Alphonse's restoration…he had wanted to come here but their were no train running through this town at the time, so I volunteered to drive you…"

A sudden smiled appeared on Ed's face as the memory resurfaced in his mind, "This is where we had out first kiss!"

"Yes," he smiled, removing his arms from around Ed's waist, "that was exactly one year ago." Roy reached into his pocket and palmed a small object, keeping it hidden from Ed. That trademarked smirk appeared on his lips.

For a few moments neither of the spoke. They were perfectly content just listening to the bubbling noises of the tank's massive filtration system. The silence was finally broken when a security guard approached them.

"We're closin' now, you should get goin'." He said and left them to patrol the rest of the building.

Roy sighed, "I guess I have less time to do this than I thought…"

"Do what?"

Roy didn't answer; instead, he walked back over to the tank and turned towards Edward. He brushed a few strands of Ed's unruly blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Do what, Roy?" Ed asked again, nervousness lacing his voice.

Roy smiled reassuringly and took his hand. Cool, ambient light shone through the water and cast gentle shadows over them; Roy couldn't help but think Ed looked like and angel.

Roy smiled and got down on one knee.

"Edward?" Roy said, in barely a whisper.

"Yes?"

The moment was perfect; everything they had been waiting for. He took out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a plain gold ring.

"Ed, we've been through a lot, and you've matured so much in that time. I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to spend my life with…What I'm trying to say is…Ed, will you marry me?

ooooo….cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW OR WE WONT UPDATE!


	2. Answer

Title: Rote Feste Landstraße

Authors: Co written by GalacticHitchhiker42 (me), and Fullmetalwhorething (Ship)

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Romance—will be humour soon

Warning: Slashiness!

Pairing: Roy/Ed—Elricest coming soon…

Apology: INCREDIBLY OOC!

Note: Mistake in the last chapter: Yes, I know Requiem Sharks don't really live in captivity, I just really like sharks and Requiem is my middle name, so I thought it'd be cool to use them.

Sorry this chapter is so short!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Ed's face turned solemn and his smiled vanished. He turned his eyes away from Roy, looking as though he were about to cry. He slowly walked away from him, and stared at the sharks with unreadable eyes.

"Edward…" Roy said softly, shifting his eyes toward the ground, "Is that a 'no'?"

Ed walked back to Roy and gently caressed his face. A slight smirk appeared on his face and he suddenly began laughing uncontrollably, falling to the ground.

"What's so funny?" He asked, half angry and half confused.

Ed grinned, "I love you so much, Roy! You know I do! I just couldn't resist getting some revenge for all those times you've called me short!" He smiled sincerely, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Unable to even find words, Roy simply helped Ed off the ground and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Roy said, trying to sound angry but failing, he was far too happy and relieved to be mad. Ed simply smiled and tightened his embrace around Roy.

An announcement rang out over the PA system stating that the aquarium was now closed and all non-personnel must leave.

Roy places another kiss on Ed's lips and after a final farewell to the sharks, walked with him out of the aquarium.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is soo short…I hope you enjoyed it…we couldn't resist torturing Roy! LEAVE REVIEWS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW WE WILL NEVER UPDATE! 


	3. Al's Reaction

Title: Rote Feste Landstraße

Authors: (This chapter) Co written by GalacticHitchhiker42 (me), and Katsumi and Inu (Squee)

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Oh Zarquon! How did I manage to make this agnsty?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the song Iris

Warning: Slashiness and Incest

Pairing: One-sided Elricest

_**Note: A LOT of the Elricestyness that going to be coming up is based on actual events between me and my sister  
**_

Apology: Sorry…I know you guys are reading this for the fluffy Roy/Ed-ness but I really wanted to write this. Don't worry I'll pump the next chapter with more comedy to make up for this one…

* * *

Chapter 3

"Al !" Ed exclaimed as he entered the small apartment he and his brother shared.

"Yes, Brother?" Al asked, wondering why a trip to the aquarium would have Ed so excited.

Without saying anything, he threw his arms around Al, laughing joyously.

"Are you alright, Brother?" He asked, confused by his older brother's strange behavior.

"I'm more than alright, Al! …I'm getting married!"

Alphonse grabbed on to the corner of a nearby couch to keep himself from falling over. "M-married?" He said in disbelief, "To the Colonel?"

"Of course, "Ed laughed, "Who else would I be marrying?"

Al regained his composure just enough to hug his brother and force a smile. He couldn't remember seeing Ed happy like this before.

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

Alphonse sat awake in his bed, staring across the room to where his brother lay sleeping in his own bed, a small smile still on his lips. Al clutched a pillow tightly against his chest and started unconsciously rocking back and forth.

"I know I should be happy for Brother," he whispered to himself. "Why wouldn't I be happy? Brother is in love with Mustang and I know that they'll be happy together…" He watched Ed shift in his sleep, the smile never leaving his face. Al sniffled. "…So why can't I be happy?"

EVEN MORE LATER THAT NIGHT-

* * *

Al sat on the roof of the apartment building, stroking the little cat which sat in his lap. A small radio was placed on the ground next to him and it played softly as Al waited for the sun to rise; completely lost in his thoughts.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you…Cause I know that you feel me somehow…_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now…_

"I want to be happy for Brother, I really do!" he thought, "I love him so much, and I should be happy that he's going to be happy…"

_And All I can taste is this moment…And all I can breathe is your life…_

_And sooner or later it's over…I just don't wanna miss you tonight…_

Images of his brother floated into his mind. He could see him clearly in his head. Smiling and laughing…Looking so happy…He wanted to be the reason his brother was happy…

A thought popped into his head.

"Could it be that…I'm in love with Brother?"

_And I don't want the world to see me…'cause I don't think that they'd understand…_

_When everything's made to be broken…I just want you to know who I am…_

He tried to dismiss the thought.

"Of course not! I _love_ Brother, but I couldn't possibly be _in love_ with him…"

Before he could properly process this line of thinking, his thoughts were disrupted.

"Al? Al are you up here?" A voice called from the stair well.

"I'm over here, Brother," he responded, shutting off the radio. The kitten he had been holding jumped off his lap and ran inside.

"What are you doing out here, Al? It's cold, you're going to get sick…" Ed said, placing his jacket across his younger brother's shoulders and sitting down next to him.

"I was just thinking…"

"Are you okay, Al?" Ed asked, noticing the distant quality Alphonse's voice held.

"Brother…" He ignore Ed question.

"Yes, Al?"

He threw his arms around his brother and buried his face in the curve of Edward's neck. "I love you, Brother."

Ed embraced him tightly, "I love you, too, Al."

* * *

Sorry for the angst and stuff...i'll get back to the cute fluffy Roy/Ed ness really soon... I'm just addicted to Elricest and i needed to write this... 

LEAVE REVIEWS OR I WONT UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Dress

Title: Rote Feste Landstraße

Authors: I wrote this chapter!

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Finally..back to the humor

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Pairing: Ed/Roy

Warning- OMZ! REALLY OOC!

This was the chapter that more or less inspired the rest of the story…we kinda thought this up and just ran with the idea…

Note about the last chapter—No, Ed didn't understand everything that was implied when Al said "I love you, Brother"…but I am working on the chapter when Ed does learn about it…I'm basing it off of actual events between me and my sister!

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! My grandfather died recently and I haven't really been able to write much.

* * *

It had already been a month since Roy had proposed, but the thought of it still made Ed feel giddy. He leaned against Roy's shoulder as they walked down the street together. As they passed by the large window display of a clothing store, something caught Ed's eye and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Roooyy…" he said, beguilingly.

"Yes, Ed?" he responded, wary of that tone Ed was using.

Ed managed a smile that was somewhere between a flirty grin and an evil smirk.

"I was just thinkin'…We really should start planning things for the wedding…ya'know-food, location, _clothes_.." his voice trailed off as he stared at the window.

Roy looked at the window, to which Ed's eyes were transfixed. Behind the glass was a beautiful, white wedding gown. Beaded down the front in intricate swirls, and a long train along the back.

Roy's jaw dropped. Visions of Ed's small frame in that dress swam through his head. He turned slowly toward Ed, practically drooling, and was rather surprised to see a very malicious grin on Ed's lips. He immediately realized what Ed had been implying.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Roy shouted, causing the people around them to start staring.

"Please?" Ed pleaded, nuzzling against Roy, "I'll bet you look great in it."

"No!" He said sternly, "I'm not wearing that at our wedding!"

Ed sighed, feeling defeated when an idea popped into his head. "Will you wear it for me on our honeymoon?"

The word 'honeymoon' caught Roy's attention and after a few more moments of arguing, Ed was dragging Roy into the dress shop.

* * *

Not a great chapter, but at least it exists…I don't think ill be updating this for awhile cus I'm working on Zunächst Nach Tag…but ill try to get the next chapter written pretty soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
